Spidey's Baby
by Karen Elle Scott
Summary: Mary Jane's pregnant with Peter's baby... Take from where SM2 drops it.


Spidey's Baby

**Summary:** Mary Jane is pregnant with Peter's baby.

**Author's Note:** This one takes the story from where the movie drops it.

**Disclaimer:** SM belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee. I own MJ and Peter's baby, however.

It has been two years since Peter admitted he was the Spiderman. They have been together everyday since the morning she ran away from her wedding, happily dating. However, they keep secret of their coupling from everyone. Mary Jane knows that, if any of Spidey's enemies find out she's his girlfriend, her life will be at stake.

However, this morning she realizes that, if something happens to her, her life is not the only one to be at risk.

Her baby's will be too.

Peter arrives a little later than he's used to, and Mary Jane is anxious to tell him the news. He's beaten and his spider's outfit is torn, but, like he always does, he leaves the superhero problems outside and focuses only on her.

**"Hey."** He says softly, kissing her gently. She kisses him back, happy that he's back to her, beaten and blue, but alive.

**"How did your day go?"** She asks in a conversationally way. His eyes sparkle in a mysterious way, and she remembers --- tonight is their anniversary. Well, she has the best present she can give to him.

**"The usual."** He replies, shrugging. **"Harry attacked again."** His voice is tender and painful. Mary Jane hugs him, caressing his hair.

**"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. It must be hard".**

He nods.

**"It's harder because I was the one who caused him all the pain".**

**"No, Pete."** She whispers. **"It's not your fault, you followed your heart and made what should have done. His father was an insane man who killed many people".**

**"I know."** He sighs. **"But it doesn't make this any easier".**

**"Okay, now that we're done with the work part, let's bask."** She grins and kisses him. **"Happy anniversary, tiger".**

**"Happy anniversary, MJ."** He replies, handing her a velvety box. She opens it and widens her blue eyes. Inside, there is a beautiful silver locket with a sapphire pendant. **"Did you like it?"** His voice hands a note of anxiety.

**"Oh, Peter, this is beautiful!"** She exclaims. **"How did you buy it?"**

**"I didn't."** He says and, noticing her confused gaze, explains. **"It was my mom's. Aunt May kept it and decided it was time to return it to me".**

**"I loved it."** She says truthfully. **"Put it on me?"**

He obeys, kissing the back of her neck on the process. She goes for the bedroom and comes back with a little package on her hand.

**"Here's your gift."** She whispers, nervously. He unwraps the gift cautiously, and his jaw falls when he sees the pregnancy's test with a big pink positive on it.

**"A---A baby?"** He stutters, in shock. **"Are we going to have a baby?"**

**"Yes."** She replies. **"I know you'll say it'll be more complicated to hide it now, and he or she will be at risk and me too, but..."** His lips on hers interrupt her.

**"I love you."** He whispers. **"And you can stay with aunt May. She'll be more than happy to help us".**

**_Five weeks later_**.

Harry Osborn sees Mary Jane on the street. She's now a quite-known actress and he still follows her career interestedly. Since the almost wedding with Jonathan Jameson, she didn't date anyone.

However, she's actually developing a little belly. He approaches her.

**"Hi, MJ".**

**"Hey, Harry."** She says, friendly but distant. He notices it, and also notices the beautiful necklace she wears. **"How are you doing?"**

**"Fine. That's a beautiful jewel you have here".**

She smiles.

**"My aunt gave it to me. It's beautiful, isn't it?"**

**"Lovely."** He says. His features harden. **"Any news from Peter?"**

**"Not since the Doc-Ock-incident."** She lies. Thank God she's a good actress. **"I should go now, Harry, otherwise I'll be late for my rehearsal".**

**"Ok. Bye".**

**"Bye".**

She arrives at aunt May's bathed in sweat. Seeing Harry made her feel sick. How come someone, who was her boyfriend's best friend, could hate his alter ego so strongly?

**"Are you fine, angel?"** Aunt May asks her. Mary Jane smiles and kisses the old lady's face lovingly.

**"I'm fine, aunt May. Is that chocolate cake that I smell?"**

Aunt May smiles.

**"Yes, it is. Pete let me know that you like chocolate cake, so I made one. I want you and my grandson very healthy".**

Mary Jane widens her eyes.

**"How did..."**

**"The necklace, sweetie. And the wisdom that age brings along."** Aunt May replies. **"Don't worry. Your secret's safe".**

**"Thank you, aunt May".**

That evening, the private investigator Harry put behind Peter looks for his contractor.

**"Mr. Osborn, I have a few interesting news for you."** The PI says.

**"Go on, Anthony."**

**"Mr. Parker has a lover."** Anthony Blackthorn says, handing Harry a few pictures. Pictures of Mary Jane walking out of some building, then Peter. His blood boils in his veins, and he gives the PI a few bills.

**"Thank you, Anthony."** He says coldly.

**"There's another thing, Mr. Osborn."** Anthony says. **"Ms. Watson is pregnant".**

**_Six months later_**.

Mary Jane can feel Peter is worried with something. Then, it hits her: Harry has been too quiet. It has been more than six months since his last strike, the night she told him she was pregnant. Now she's eight months along and the baby is due to any day --- they still don't know the sex, but aunt May says it's gonna be a boy. Peter wants to baptize him after his deceased uncle --- Benjamin, or Ben.

**"It's going to be fine."** She tells Peter. **"Maybe he realized it's not worthy".**

Peter arches his eyebrows skeptically, knowing too well that his guts don't cheat on him. He's been the Spiderman for four years now, almost five, and he learnt to trust on his instincts.

**"I would be more calmer if you skipped town. Maybe you should go to another country."** He says casually. Now she's the one with one eyebrow arched.

**"Excuse me. Did you forget what the doc told us?"** She fakes the doctor's voice. **"No traveling for you, Mrs. Parker, since you're going in the eighth month".**

**"Crap."** He mutters, angrily. She squeezes his hand lightly.

**"I'm gonna be alright".**

**"I knew this was going to happen."** He murmurs distracted. Mary Jane slaps his arm. **"Hey, why?"**

**"Don't act like I'm with the rope around my neck. I'm fine and, as long as aunt May keeps quiet, we're going to be safe".**

She had spoken this too soon...

The next morning, Mary Jane's roommate Lara runs into Peter.

**"Hey, Pete".**

**"Hi, Lara. Where's Mary Jane?"**

Lara arches an eyebrow.

**"Isn't she with you?"**

**"She was last night, but she went to sleep at home."** Now he begins to worry. **"Had she made it?"**

**"Yes, she slept at the flat but left quite early".**

**"Any messages?"**

**"None".**

**"CRAP!"** Peter curses loudly. **"Look, Lara, call the police and let them know that the Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane".**

**"Will you warn the Spidey?"** Lara asks. Peter nods and takes off. Lara goes to the closest phone booth.

**"You made the wrong choice, Mary Jane Watson."** Harry says dressed on his metallic green outfit. Mary Jane has a cloth on her mouth, and her hands and feet are tied. **"You should've fallen in love with me!"**

Mary Jane's blue eyes are pleading and desperate. They ask him to let her go for the sake of the child she's carrying on her womb. If it were any other man's kid, he would free her. But it is Spiderman, so he won't let her go.

**"WHERE IS SHE?"** Peter's angry shout cuts the air like a knife. **"She is my wife and is carrying my son, Harry. She has nothing to do with this. It's a fight between you and me. Let her go".**

**"No, no, no, Peter."** Harry's voice is cold. **"She'll be my wife and it will be my child, Parker".**

And the fight begins. Somehow, Peter manages to kill Harry the same way he defeated Norman five years ago. When he unties Mary Jane, she falls on his arms, crying hardly.

**_Three weeks later_**.

**They're _Twins_!**

**Peter James Parker** and **Mary Jane Watson-Parker**

Proudly announce the birth of their daughters

**Chloe May Watson-Parker**

And

**Carol Darla Watson-Parker**

Jonathan, his wife Karen, Lara and aunt May watch happily the Parker twins with their parents. Mary Jane has Chloe on her arms, while Carol is with Peter. The identical girls have blue eyes and reddish hair.

Since Green Goblin's death, crime in NY has decreased. The Spiderman is not as needed as before. So, Peter Parker can take over. Peter Parker can be a father. Peter Parker can be a husband. Peter Parker can be a great, respected photographer.

As for Mary Jane, she doesn't have to worry that her love for Spiderman will destroy Peter Parker. She can be a mother, a wife and a famous actress.

And she can have more Spidey's babies.


End file.
